


Talking Head

by pink_amaterasu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Again, Akatsuki - Freeform, And being cute together, Decapitation, Fluff, Hidan loses his head, Just two zombies hanging in the forest, Kakuzu stitches it back, M/M, Stitches, Zombi Combi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-28 13:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15708525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pink_amaterasu/pseuds/pink_amaterasu
Summary: Hidan loses his head... Again. He is lucky Kakuzu is always there to put his pieces back together together.Part of theKakuHida Reverse Big Bang.





	Talking Head

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I want to say I'm really glad to be part of the KakuHida RBB. It was the most organized event I've ever seen, congratulations to the moderators [shipcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipcat) and [Ghost_Kaiju](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Kaiju)!  
> I also want to thank Div for the amazing [art piece](http://mightinori.tumblr.com/post/177171155536/my-work-for-the-kakuhida-rbb-my-wonderful-and) that inspired this work and shipcat for being my beta reader and helping me with the edition.

It was a quiet day at the forest surrounding the Land of Fire. The sun was setting, leaving the trees even more immersed in the massive darkness created by their own shadows. The humid air carried only the sound of little blackbirds flying past the trees, making the leaves tremble and, some of them, fall. But the forest didn’t know that this precious silence was soon to be over.

“FUCKING HELL!” Hidan was yelling at the nature, breaking the silence, startling all the wild life. Well, at least his head was yelling while lying on the ground, his silver hair mixing with the mostly green leaves. His headless body remained still, one hand resting in the nearest tree. By his side, Kakuzu wore an unamused expression.

“I told you to be careful and stop bouncing so fucking much. Now I have to stitch your head back again just because you're an idiot.” Kakuzu said, kneeling to face directly Hidan's head. Hidan's magenta eyes were staring back at Kakuzu, and he was with a sad puppy expression, the one he wears every time he knows he has disappointed Kakuzu, even if he doesn't feel guilty at all.

Kakuzu’s tanned hands reached Hidan's head, gently pulling away some hair strands from his face. Then, not so gently, he grabbed Hidan's head by his hair, only to the yelling start again.

“Fuck, Kakuzu! This fucking hurts!” He screamed, more because of the surprise brought with the sudden action than the pain itself. “And for the record, I wasn't just bouncing around because I have nothing better to do, I was trying not to stumble on the fucking branches. These fucking things are everywhere!”

“Of course they're everywhere. We are in the middle of a forest, in case you haven't noticed.” Kakuzu said still holding Hidan's head in his hands, looking into his eyes, but this time, his facial features were carrying a note of concern. “Just… be more careful.”

“Ne, Kakuzu, I don't need to be careful. I'm immortal! And I have you to stitch back all my pieces in the end of the day.” He said with a smug face, winking so fast it goes almost unnoticed by his partner.

“Just shut up already.” Kakuzu said, less harshly than he first intended, walking towards Hidan's body, still motionless standing by an three branched redwood tree.

When he arrived right in front of Hidan's body, still holding Hidan's head, he took him by his left hand, leading his body so they were both sitting on the roots. This way was easier to have a better sight and do the job with excellence.

In the next moment, Kakuzu placed Hidan's head in the right place, making sure he connected every muscle fiber and every nerve, paying very attention with the spinal cord, the most important part. This way, he would give his partner a whole functional body again, and Kakuzu worked with such dexterity, it could be called surgical. He was really proud of his ability in connecting all the dots.

Once he could have been a medical ninja. But these were old days buried in the past. Furthermore, Kakuzu had already discovered that if he wanted to make real money, he would have to lend on some less orthodox ways. 

When everything was in the right place, Kakuzu was about to start stitching Hidan's very pale neck, only to have his thoughts interrupted by the Jashinist himself. In that moment, he noticed that Hidan's glinting eyes were staring at him and his lips carried a tiny smirk as he spoke.

“Kakuzu, your hands are so soft.” And then he added, with his voice so low it was almost a whisper, which was very unlike to the always loud and yelling Hidan. “You can use them to choke me later, you know.”

It was more a request than an invitation. Hidan was really enjoying the feeling of Kakuzu's hands around his neck, the warmth emanating from them and the gentle touch of his fingers involuntarily tracing Hidan's jaw while he kept his head up to have a better view to start stitching.

“As long as I'd love to accept the offer just so you shut the fuck up, I'll have to decline it because I don't want to spend more time fixing your head once again.” Kakuzu replied, with a bit of annoyance in his voice. “Besides, time is money, and if you make me lose more money I'll discount it from your candy fund.”

In fact, Kakuzu didn't mean this silly threat, he was just trying to conquer a single moment of silence so he could  concentrate. Furthermore, although he doesn't like to admit it, he cared about his loud and obnoxious partner, so he couldn't deny him some sweets. He loved to see the look of pure joy on Hidan’s face when Kakuzu bought him some sugary food.

“Not candy fund, pretty please Kakuzu-chan! You know I need my sugar to fight! And an immortal body needs lots and lots of sugar for energy and stuff, you know this shit better than I do.” Hidan was pouting, trying to get some sympathy from his partner. On the inside, he had the urge to curse and threat to sacrifice Kakuzu in Jashin's name, but he knew he was in some serious disadvantage at the moment and even he wasn't that stupid.

“Hell, the only thing I know is that if you weren't immortal you surely would have diabetes or something by now. The amount of sugar you consume is uncanny.” 

By this time, Kakuzu had realized he wouldn't get a single moment of peace, so he decided to start stitching anyway. Looking a little disgruntled, he began to spread his threads around Hidan's neck. His hands were still keeping every part in their respective place when one single thread untangled from the others and made its way into Hidan's direction. 

The feeling of something invading his flesh was enough to make Hidan stop talking for a moment. Magenta eyes were wide with surprise, staring at Kakuzu's red and green ones. On the other hand, Kakuzu's eyes were fixed on his surgical work. He had a lot of practice in this, since he was the one responsible for stitching everyone’s missing parts back on Akatsuki. Although, Hidan was almost a regular customer as he kept losing parts significantly more than the others. Sometimes Kakuzu wondered if this is due his immortality induced lack of self preservation or if there was another explanation behind his destructive behavior. Maybe he just wants to spend more time with his partner, as if it were even possible to do so.

When the stitching was almost done, the sun was completely gone, leaving the only light source be a huge full moon already up in the sky. The moonlight peaked through the trees, giving an eerie ambience in the forest. Everything was paler than before, including Hidan's already pale skin and hair. Kakuzu's thoughts wandered into stopping his work and just kiss every inch of that glowing skin, forget about time, his responsibilities, Akatsuki,  _ every single thing _ . 

But unfortunately he was a reliable person and he always takes his responsibilities very seriously.  _ It'll have to wait until later _ , he thought to himself. They were already late for the Akatsuki meeting they're heading to.

After a few more stitches, Kakuzu had finished his job, so he spent a couple of seconds to see if Hidan's head was perfectly attached and to admire his masterpiece.

“Alright, my work is done for now. Let's go.” He said to his partner already getting up from the root where he was sitting. He hesitated for a moment, but then he offered a hand to help Hidan get up too.

Hidan was surprised for a second, but he quickly changed his expression for a smirk. “Aw Kakuzu, you're such a gentleman!” He cooed,gaining rolling red and green eyes as answer.

“Just get the fuck up. We're late and we're going to miss the meeting and the profit sharing. If I lose more money because of you I swear I’ll strangle you, and not in the fun way.” Kakuzu said, not giving him a chance to talk back, just turning away and walking towards the pathway among the trees.

He suddenly stopped, noticing his companion’s absence by the lack of noise coming from behind. He quickly looked back, worried about what might have made Hidan so quiet and static, fearing he forgot to connect some major nerves, or had connected them on the wrong places. But the vision he met had made him soothe, as he saw his companion mesmerized by some plant anchored to a tree. 

“Kakuzu, come here to see it too!” He yelled when he noticed his companion had stopped walking.

When Kakuzu came closer to him he could see better the plant that stole Hidan’s attention. It was a beautiful crimson orchid, hanging carelessly on a perfect spot by the tree’s trunk, the spot that allowed the moonlight gently reach it. During the day, it would be the sunlight hitting the plant, ensuring its survival.

“It’s the most beautiful flower I’ve ever seen! Look, its color is just like blood!” Hidan said with a grin that would look like some manic for most people, but it was only endearing for Kakuzu. The flower was beautiful indeed, but not as beautiful as the man standing in front of him.

Kakuzu just couldn’t help it anymore, so he came closer to Hidan, gently placing his right hand by Hidan’s face, lightly caressing his cheek, while his left hand grabbed his waist, pulling him even closer. Then he kissed him smoothly but passionately, making his partner simply forget about everything else around them.

When they broke apart, Hidan was smiling like he’d discovered all the secrets of the universe. Kakuzu had his expressions softened too, smiling more discreetly, his eyes denouncing his happiness. Then he had an idea that would make them arrive sooner at their destination and at the same time bring them closer. It was a win-win situation.

“Come on Hidan, climb on my back, I’ll carry you.” He said trying to hide a tiny bit of embarrassment coming along with displaying softness. “You just went through surgery and I have to assure you’ll make it back in one piece.”

Hidan’s grin only grew bigger as he climbed on Kakuzu’s back, resting his head against his partner’s large shoulders. “Thank you Kakuzu, I knew you cared about me,” he said quietly, whispering in his ear.

“Shut up, you need to rest now,” Kakuzu replied  with an affectionate tone to it. Then he started to move smoothly into the pathway’s direction. 

Hidan realized he was really tired indeed.Taking advantage of his position and the sense of security coming from Kakuzu’s presence, he allowed himself to just enjoy the trip, closing his eyes and smiling, just feeling the wind blowing on his face and messing his hair, contrasting with the warmth coming from Kakuzu’s body.

Silence fell upon the forest once again. The only sounds one could hear came from owls hooting, bats flying between the trees and two immortal men passing by, quietly enjoying each other’s presence and the journey itself.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! If you liked this story, have any suggestion or just want to say "hi", feel free to leave a coment ^^


End file.
